To help with hand hygiene and skin care, dispensing systems distribute cleaning, sanitizing, and skin care products to a user. In various institutional establishments such as hospitals, schools, restaurants, offices, and restrooms, it is highly desirable to provide dispensing equipment in order to lessen the risk of contamination and control the spread of harmful germs. These dispensing systems may be maintained, for example, in a vertical surface-mounted setting with a refill cartridge of hand sanitizer, liquid soaps, and/or other viscous skin care products. The designs of various dispensers have a range of complexity which impact ease of use and cost.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.